


Seeing Double

by within_a_dream



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Interrupted during sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Working with Illya was the worst thing that had ever happened to Napoleon. He was a good spy (as much as Napoleon hated to admit it), but he was also gorgeous, and Napoleon didn’t need the distraction of wanting to fuck his partner.Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Illya stripping his shirt off, Illya kissing him, Illya fucking him against a wall. It was terribly distracting. So Napoleon did the only thing he could do—on their last day in Prague, he set off in search of a tall blond man to fuck him senseless.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AustereGuidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustereGuidance/gifts).



Working with Illya was the worst thing that had ever happened to Napoleon. He was a good spy (as much as Napoleon hated to admit it), but he was also gorgeous, and Napoleon didn’t need the distraction of wanting to fuck his partner.

Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Illya stripping his shirt off, Illya kissing him, Illya fucking him against a wall. It was terribly distracting. So Napoleon did the only thing he could do—on their last day in Prague, he set off in search of a tall blond man to fuck him senseless.

He found a seedy club and sidled up to the tallest, blondest man there, a fellow named Alexej. His accent was wrong, but Napoleon hadn’t expected to find a Russian here anyway, and he could pretend Illya was undercover. Napoleon introduced himself as Sam, and quickly invited Alexej back to his room. (Napoleon couldn’t relax in someone else’s room. He knew his own wasn’t bugged or booby-trapped.)

It was always a careful dance, getting a man back to his room without drawing the attention of the hotel staff. The rundown place they’d been booked in for this mission made matters a bit easier; no one looked twice at Alexej when he walked up the stairs, nor at Napoleon when he followed after enough time had passed. When he reached his room, Alexej had made himself at home, sitting sprawled across the bed.

“I could get you better rooms,” he said, looking skeptically at the threadbare curtains and smoke-stained walls.

Napoleon shrugged. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“We have to make your last night in Prague special, then.” Alexej grinned. “What do you want?”

Napoleon prided himself on his skills in bed. He knew how to figure out what his partner wanted and how to give it to them. But tonight, he was desperate.

“Fuck me. As hard as you can.”

Alexej was good with his hands. Napoleon almost regretted proposing the fucking, because he could happily have let Alexej finger-fuck him all night. And then Alexej slicked up his cock and entered him, and Napoleon’s regrets slipped away as quickly as his self-control.

“Harder!” he gasped, bucking into Alexej’s thrusts. Alexej complied, murmuring into his ear, “ _God_ , you’re tight.”

Napoleon’s response was cut off by the click of the lock and, a moment later, the door swinging open. Later, when he wasn’t caught up in the moment, he would berate himself for not noticing earlier. Anyone could have walked through the door, and the consequences could have been catastrophic.

In the moment, he was simply annoyed at Illya for interrupting. Bad enough that the man wouldn’t leave his thoughts, now he was shadowing Napoleon’s liaisons as well.

“I’m rather busy,” he said as Alexej scrambled away from him. Napoleon turned to him and said, “Don’t worry, darling, he’s a friend.”

“You were shouting.” Illya at least had the decency to look sheepish. “I worried.”

“Well, you can stop worrying.” Napoleon waited. Illya didn’t leave.

Alexej laid a hand on Napoleon’s ass. “Your friend looks familiar.”

Napoleon could see in Illya’s face that he hadn’t connected the dots before then. He didn’t say anything, just looked at Alexej with realization dawning in his eyes.

“You want him to join us?” Alexej asked.

Napoleon hadn’t thought he could get any harder. He looked desperately at Illya, not daring to say anything for fear of scaring him off.

“Do you want me here, cowboy?” Illya asked.

“Please!” It came out as a bit of a whine.

Illya didn’t make him wait any longer. He locked the door behind him him, leaned over the bed, and kissed Napoleon.

He’d spent so long dreaming about this that he would have thought the reality would never match up. But as foolish as it was, this short and awkward kiss, with Napoleon’s neck bent at an incredibly awkward angle and Illya hunched over him, made his head spin.

Then Illya stood up, looked over at Alexej, and grinned. “What should we do with him?”

A few reconfigurations later, Napoleon was left sprawled across the bed sideways, with Illya’s cock in his mouth and Alexej’s buried in his ass. They thrust him back and forth between them, making him gasp every time Alexej bottomed out or Illya plunged down his throat. It was almost too much, just on the right side of painful. Napoleon grabbed for his own cock, torn between wanting this to last and needing to get off.

Alexej and Illya leaned over him to kiss, and Napoleon couldn’t hold back any longer. With a few more jerks of his hand, he came across the bed. Alexej hissed as Napoleon tightened around him, and soon followed him into orgasm.

Illya slid out of Napoleon’s mouth to come across his face, then pulled him up to kiss him. Once Illya pulled away, Alexej tugged Napoleon over to kiss him himself, licking Illya’s come from his lips.

“Glad you dropped in,” Napoleon said to Illya, unable to keep the breathiness out of his voice.

“Your friend is delightful,” Alexej said, grinning. “Perhaps you come to Prague again?”

 

“You could have knocked instead of picking the lock,” Napoleon said the next day. Amazing sex aside, he refused to let that stand.

“You could have told me you wanted to fuck me instead of finding a Czech stand-in,” Illya retorted, and, well. Maybe Napoleon would let it stand after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for [Kinktober](http://withinadream27.tumblr.com/post/171110050839/kinktober-2018), for the prompt "spitroasting".
> 
> This was originally a Kink Bingo fill a year ago, many thanks to AustereGuidance for waiting so long for me to fill their dang prompt. 
> 
> Behindthename.com tells me that Alexej is a Czech name, hopefully that is true.


End file.
